Bluenote Stinger
|image= |name=Bluenote Stinger |kanji=ブルーノート・スティンガー |romanji=Burūnōto Sutingā |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |unusual features=Long, clothed ponytail |affiliation=Grimoire Heart |occupation=Dark Mage |previous affiliation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Grimoire Heart Guild |relatives= |magic=Gravity Magic |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 228 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Bluenote is the Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 16 He first appears on the Grimoire Heart airship after three of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory are defeated. Appearance He has a ponytail, some stubble on his chin, and wears an overcoat with flipped up collars. He has a tattoo on the upper portion of his left wrist. Personality Bluenote seems anxious to get into battle, and is confident in his abilities. He considers fighting as a way to keep the body in shape. He seems for the most part loyal to Hades's commands, as he adheres to Hades's requests to stay in the airship. Though he does remark that he will join the battle if one more of the Seven Kin are defeated. He is described as obnoxious by Rustyrose. He doesn't care about his guild's interests, namely the battle between the Fairy Tail Guild over Zeref. He states that he only cares about the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave. History Little is known about his history except that he was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Gohra army during the Cabria War. He annihilated the entire Blue Dragon Regiment by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 20 Synopsis S-Class Trial arc He first appears in the Grimoire Heart airship, where he is seen observing Hades dining and musing over the fact that three of the Kin were already defeated. He asks Hades when he can enter the fight, but Hades replies that this battle didn't require someone of his caliber. Bluenote then walks up to the dining table and creates vibrations that create a crater around the airship in an attempt to submerge it underground so they didn't have to encounter Fairy Tail. Hades stops him, saying that they should draw all of Fairy Tail's members in. Hades then tells him to remain in the airship, and as Bluenote sits down, he states that he will nonetheless join the fight if one more Kin was defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 16-19 When Meredy is defeated by Juvia Loxar he leaves the ship without Hades noticing. Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, and Lucy Heartfilia run into Bluenote on the way back to the Fairy Tail camp. He crushes them into the ground with gravity magic. After this he says that he is not interested in Fairy Tail or Zeref. He says that all he wants is to find the grave of the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 16-21 He then goes on to say that he wants the power of Fairy Glitter. Natsu questions what he is talking about and with his Magic he forces Natsu into the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 3-5 Magic and Abilities Gravity on Natsu team.jpg|Bluenote's Magic Bluenote unnamed attack.png|Unnamed Magic Attack Gravity Magic.jpg|Bluenote using his Gravity Magic Caster Magic User: Bluenote is the Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart and thus is a powerful Mage. Hades remarked that if he were to join the fight against Fairy Tail, the battlefield would go quiet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 19 Azuma and Rustyrose, two members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, hold him in high regard as a fighter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 18 *'Gravity Magic:' He uses Gravity Magic and with it he smashed Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Charle into the ground with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 14-17 :*'Unnamed Magic Beam:' Using his Gravity Magic Bluenote fires a concentrated beam at a single target, knocking the opponent far away from his own position with tremendous force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 5 Enhanced Magic Power: Bluenote's Magic Power was so great that it could be sensed from great distances away from him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 18 Major Battles *VS Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Wendy Marvell= CURRENT References }} Navigation Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart